Users are increasingly relying upon various electronic and computing devices to store, track, receive, and update various types of information and handle various types of tasks. For example, many users rely upon computing devices to maintain and organize calendars and schedules and provide them with reminders for events and notifications of incoming communications, news, and other such information. These reminders and notifications typically come in the form of an alert, such as an audible beep, tone, or jingle, and a visual indicator, such as a flashing light or a banner with text displayed on a display screen. Since users are increasingly utilizing multiple computing devices where each device is often tethered to the same calendar, email, messaging, social media, and news accounts, users are often bombarded with the same reminders and notifications simultaneously on all devices, resulting in multiple redundant audible and visual alerts. As technology advances and as people are increasingly using more than one computing device, it can be advantageous to adapt the ways in which these notification alerts are presented to users.